Double, Double
by Marcus Reloaded
Summary: Two twins desappear from their workplaces the same time at the same day. Coincidence?
1. Double Desappearance

TITLE: Double, Double.

AUTHOR: MarcusReloaded

E-MAIL: marcusstokes2000yahoo.it

FANDOM: WAT.

PAIRING: Don't know yet.

SYNOPSIS: Two identical twins vanish after having left their workplaces - at the same time. What's going on?

SPOILERS: General

RATING: R. For violence, foul language

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them. Did you believe that?

FEEDBACK: Yeah.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: When the missing people vanish, the line is written in _italic_.

NEW YORK MEMORIAL

11:35.

SEPTEMBER 10, 2004.

"So," Dr. Luke Grillows said to his colleague James Arman, "this is it for today. I won't pull a double if your life depended on it."

"You're too kind." the other doctor deadpanned. "Why do you always end up like this, at this time of year? It was 3 years ago, and what I think you're going to do isn't any healthier that the doubles you pulled in the last two years!"

"Have you ever lost a brother?" James could only shake his head no. "So you don't know how much it hurts."

Then Luke took his bag and went away. "See ya."

_And as he walked to the subway, he slowly desappeared._

WAT WAT WAT

NY COURT OF JUSTICE.

11:30 AM,

SEPTEMBER 10, 2004.

Donald Grillows, "Donny" for his friends, stepped out of the courtroom with a dejected look on his face.

"It's not going well. At all." he said.

His second chair, Milly Sumpter, answered "Not now, but I'm sure we'll find a way to make it so. Trust me, Don."

Don shrugged and sat on a bench.

"Do you want something to eat?" Milly then asked him to raise his spirits.

"Yeah, one of those sugar-dripping, hyper-caloric, cavities-creating snacks from the vending machines." He said, then added, "But I'll go take it. You try to sleep a little, because you have big bags under your eyes, and you know cosmetic surgery's too expensive for you." in a teasing tone.

_Then he walked away, desappearing from Milly's view._

WAT WAT WAT

NY COURT OF JUSTICE.

14:45 AM.

SEPTEMBER 10, 2004.

3 HOURS 10 MINUTES SINCE DESAPPEARANCE

"And that was the last time you saw him?" Jack Malone asked Milly.

"Yes." she said in between tears, "He should've been back in some seconds, but he never did."

"Noticed anything strange about him? Maybe... something different from usual?" Jack asked again.

"Well, he was feeling really depressed, but it's that time of year, so I thought it was normal." Milly said, puzzling the FBI Agent.

"'That time of year'?" he asked her.

"Well, he lost a brother, a twin brother, three years ago, in the Twin Towers. And for this reason, around 9/11, he becomes Brooding Central." was the answer.

Just then Danny arrived and went to Jack.

"What's up?" Malone asked him.

"We've got another call for a case." Danny said.

"And how's that relevant to this investigation?" Jack asked, a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"The name of the Missing Person is Dr. Luke Grillows. It's Don Grillows' twin brother."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Danny says showing him a photo of Luke. "He was last seen by a colleague walking away from work, seemingly in a bad mood, at 11:35 AM,and then... poof."

"11:35 AM? Isn't it a bit early to get out of work?" Jack asked.

"Not if you went to work at 04:00 AM." was Danny's answer.

"So, twin brother, twin mood, twin hour of desappearance... that's surreal."

"Yeah, I know," interjected Danny. "What's that thing they say? 'Double, double, toil and trouble'? It sure is there."

Cut to the white board that, this time, is divided int two by a black marker line and a colour photo of Luke and Donald smiling in each other's brotherly embrace is right in the middle, putting a brother (Luke) on the left and another one (Don) on the right. On the sides of the photos there are written the numbers of the cases and their names: 7A-NY 114352, DR. LUKE GRILLOWS, and 7A-NY 114353, DONALD GRILLOWS.

Cue to credits.

TBC

You want more? You want less? Let me know!


	2. Beginning the investigation

Double, Double.

Part 2.

For disclaimer and all that jazz, look at part 1.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, y'all. And tfm, about your question... you'll find out soon. Also, I don't know where the New York Memorial Hospital is, so bear with me if I screw up, I'm Italian.

PART 2.

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

16:35.

SEPTEMBER 10, 2004.

5 HOURS SINCE DESAPPEARANCE.

The Unit is in front of the white board, trying to reconstruct the DOD.

"Sam, tell me about them." Jack says.

"Luke Jacob Grillows, 35, resident physician in the Emergency Room of the New York Memorial Hospital. Lives alone in a flat in Soho. Last seen today, at 11:35 PM, by a colleague, Dr. James Arman, seemingly in a bad mood for personal reasons. Reported missing by Dr. Arman, after he found out Luke never made it to home."

Jack made a diagonal line extending from Luke's DOD line: he wrote LEFT WORKPLACE, and at the base he wrote 11:35 AM.

Then she began talking about the other "Donald Sean Grillows, 35, lawyer at Rodham, Myers and Grillows, recently made partner. Last seen walking to the vending machines at 11:35 AM by a colleague, Milly Sumpter, which was second-chair in the case he was on that morning. Called in to report him missing after he didn't show up after the break."

Jack made another diagonal line, this time from Don's DOD line: at the base he wrote 11:35 AM, and on it he wrote GONE TO VENDING MACHINES.

"He, too, lives in Soho, in an apartment which is in the same building of his brothers' one."

"You mean brother's." Jack interjected.

"No, brothers'." Sam replied. "They were triplets; Luke, Donald, and Joel, who died in the terrorist attacks of September 11th, 2001. Joel and Luke lived together, to share the rent, I think."

"Vivian?" Jack then asked.

"Nil from the morgues, nil from the hospitals. No Luke Grillows, no Donald Grillows, and no John Does."

"What about the witnesses?"

"Dr. Arman is clean. And so is Ms. Sumpter."

"Found anything?" Jack then asked Martin, who was rummaging through the two men's computers.

"Well... there is somebody, a certain Ms. YouknowwhoIam, who wrote Luke Grillows some vicious mail." the younger man answered. "This one arrived the day before the desappearance, 9:05 PM."

And he gave Jack the printed e-mail.

It was all written in capital letters, which meant screaming, and said "You are going to get your punishment for what you did to me, and I'll be glad when I'll see your coffin being lowered into the ground." No signature.

"Well, that can be the reason for Mr. Grillows' desappearance." Jack said, marking the event on Luke's DOD line. "Can you find out something about that account?"

"I'll try." he said getting back to work.

It wasn't a big lead, but it was the only one they had.

TBC

More to come...


	3. Disturbing Behavior?

Double, Double.

Part 3.

For disclaimer and all that jazz, look at part 1.

Author's Note: The flashbacks will be written in _italic_.

PART 3.

NYC MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

SEPTEMBER 10.

17:35

6 HOURS MISSING

"Aha!" Martin finally said, startling Sam, who was looking for information about the Grillows family to see if somebody could have kidnapped them - she was pretty sure it wasn't consensual - in order to exact revenge on somebody else.  
"Aha what?" she asked him.  
"Well," 'Fitzie' answered her, gulping the last bite from his 'dinner' - a sandwich - down, in a motion Sam found strangely endearing, "i found out who is Dr. Willows' biggest hater."  
"Spill the beans, Martin."  
"It's Don's ex-girlfriend, Martha Johnson." Martin said.  
"And you found that out from an e-mail?" Sam asked, a little incredulous.  
"Hey," Martin answered, a little picked, "first, it was a lot of e-mails, and second, she used a company-owned account."  
"You mean, she has used an e-mail account given to her at her workplace?"  
Martin only nodded.  
"And look at her criminal history!" Sam said, looking at the information Martin popped up on the screen.  
"It seems we have a new suspect." Martin said matter-of-factly.  
"Well, I guess it's time to pay a visit to Miss Johnson." Sam said, picking up her coat.

After having notified Jack of the discovery, the two went to Martha Johnson's apartment.  
"Miss Johnson?" Sam knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" an annoyed female voice answered.  
"I'm Agent Spade from the FBI, Missing Persons Unit. Me and my colleague, agent Fitzgerald, would like to talk with you about Donald and Luke Grillows."  
"What for? Did Luke report me to you?" the woman asked, still behind the closed door.  
"No Miss. They both desappeared this morning."  
Those seemed to be the magic words, because immediately after the door opened and a black-haired woman who seemed Morticia Addams' twin sister appeared. "You mean Donny's missing?"  
"Yeah. He is. Please, can we talk?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, come in." She said, opening the door and leading them in a very Goth house.  
"What's up, Martin?" Sam whispered to her colleague as they followed Martha Johnson.  
"She sleeps in a coffin!" Martin answered.  
"That's just a character on NCIS." she replied.  
He pointed a finger at the bedroom and said "Look for yourself", directing to the funeral-home-like "living" room Martha was waiting in.  
Sam did, and found out her colleague was right. "Holy Holy Holy Graal!" she said, screaming the last word in fear as she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.  
Then she heard Martha's voice saying "Ah, don't worry, it's just the cuckoo clock."  
Sam just shook her head and walked to the room her colleague and the suspect were in.  
"OK, Miss Johnson," said Sam sitting down on the sofa, "why did you send those e-mails to Luke Grillows?"  
"Well, I was angry with him, because it was him who had convinced Don to leave me, but from there to kidnapping... besides, now I understand something."  
And there she gave Samantha her cellphone.  
"What should I do with that?"  
"Check out the messages." Martha answered her question.  
Sam and Martin did, and noticed a message saying:

Chiama subito la polizia, ti prego, mi hanno rapito, sono tenuto ostaggio da C. Donald. PS: Fai in fretta!

"It's in Italian." Sam interjected.  
"No problem" Martin answered. "It means... uh... 'Call the police now, I've been kidnapped, I am hostage of C. Donald. PS: Hurry!'"  
"When did you receive it?" Sam asked.  
"It's written here." Martin showed it to Sam: 9/10/04 12:25.  
As there was no other clue to connect this woman to the kidnappings for now, they left.  
"Another day, another dead end." Sam said.  
"Not necessarily." Martin said. "Now we just have to find out who C. is."  
Cut to Don Grillows' DOD and a line extending from it on which is written: SMS CALLING FOR HELP TO EX-GIRLFRIEND, and at the base 12:25 AM.

WAT WAT WAT

21:35

10 HOURS MISSING

Vivian decided to talk a little with Dr. James Arman.  
Yeah, he was clean, but a little information couldn't hurt.  
Dr. Arman arrived at the offices panting, his face flushed; it could be easily told he'd run.  
"I came... as soon as... you called." he said, in between pants.  
"Sorry to have disturbed you during work.", she said.  
"No matter, Miss Johnson. But, may I ask, why did you call me? You told me I wasn't a suspect."  
"Yeah," Vivian continued. "That's right. But we'd still need your help on describing anything particular that happened the day your colleague vanished. A fight with a patient, a colleague, a girlfriend... even some strange words he said. Everything could have caused the desappearance."  
"I understand." James answered. Then began, "You know, I hadn't even remembered this until now, after your speech, but

_FLASH (Flashback)_

_When I first got in, at 4;30 AM, after changing in the locker room, I saw Luke talking with his girlfriend, or, may I say, screaming. I don't know who was worse, if Calleigh, Luke's girlfriend, with her squeaky tone, or Luke with his deep reverberate. _

_Anyway, the conversation wasn't all that unusual, because Callie was trying to get Luke to move on, to put Joel's death in his past. It happened every year, this time of year._

_But Luke reacted badly; he said "You're trying to avoid your responsibility, don't you?"_

_Then she left._

_I tried to ask him what was going on, but he told me "James, I love you and all, but mind your own business, please."_

_FLASH (End Flashback)_

"What do you think he'd meant with that?" Vivian asked.  
"Well, Callie was the one to suggest for Joel to go to the WTC on 9/11. He didn't want to, because, and I quote, he said he had a 'very bad feeling' about the day. Had we listened to him..." James trailed off. "But Luke didn't make a grudge of it for her. Ever. Something should've ticked him off. Something big, because he was irritable for the whole day. This I remember right now, if I remember more I'll call."  
"Thanks, Dr. Arman. You don't know how helpful you've been." the FBI Agent said as she walked James to the door.  
After he left, she went to the blackboard and added a line to Luke's DOD line, and on it she wrote ACCUSING GIRLFRIEND OF BROTHER'S DEATH, with 04:30 AM at the base.  
TBC


	4. Too Close

Double, Double. 

Part 4.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, see part 1.

NEW YORK.

SEPTEMBER 11.

09:45 AM.

22 HOURS MISSING.

Jack and Sam arrived just outside of the building in which Don's law firm was situated, and noticed quite a few posters with one of the missing twin's faces and written on above HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? or MISSING, or HELP US FIND HIM. There were also a few on which there were both of the twins, and those ones impressed Sam more than the others.

There were a lot of them also in the elevator and on the walls of the building.

And when they arrived to the office, they noticed one on the door, carefully attached with scotch tape in a way so that it couldn't be damaged.

Jack gave them a glance and passed quickly. Those things disenhearted him, as they were, according to him, signs of desperation.

The two other partners, Bart Rodham and Gil Myers, were already there. Sam and Jack followed them, and arrived in the meeting room, where they sat.

"Did you notice anything different with Donald the day before he vanished?" Sam asked, a little bluntly.

"Well, he was... a little broody, but it's expected, with a loss like his it's bound to happen once in a while." Bart Rodham, the co-founder of the firm, well in his '40s, stocky, and of seemingly Italian origins, answered her.

Then Sam turned the question to Gil Myers, the other co-founder, 35 more or less, tall, finely muscled, broad shoulders, black hair, and the most piercing blue eyes ever seen.

And he answered.

_FLASH_

_I was on a case, and have stayed here until late, and found him sleeping in his office,on the desk, snoring quite loudly._

_He did... does that when he's tired, and that night, he really was._

_He still hadn't found time to himself, after what happened to him._

_FLASH_

Here Jack interrupted. "What did happen to him? Are you talking about his brother's death?"

"No," Gil answered, "he had been accused of unethical conduct, like a month ago. He'd been afraid because if found guilty, he would've been disbarred." Then he huffed. "The charges have been dropped one week before the court date. Unexplicably."

"Go on." the FBI Agent then said.

_FLASH_

_I went there and gently woke him up._

_"Hey, I know you're attached to your work, but this is too much!" I quipped._

_"Yeah, I know." he answered me, his voice still groggy with sleep. "But tomorrow, after this case, I'm headed out. Me and my brother, one week, "Caaaliforniaaaa, heeere we cooome"!" he chuckled a little. "Thanks for the days off, by the way."_

_Then his cell phone rung. He had received a message._

_When he read it, he paled, but didn't want me to see it. He said it was personal._

_FLASH_

"We've controlled the bookings. They did book a flight to California at 16: 20, but neither of them went on board." Sam said.

"Nothing else?" Jack asked.

"No, sorry." The two lawyers answered in unison.  
"He had something to hide." Sam said, with a tone that voiced her opinion about Don Willows, which was the man was no good.

"That was clear, but" and here Jack marked the 'but' noticing Sam's judgment, "we still don't know what. A man, or a woman for that matter, wants to keep some things for him or herself." Then he looked at Sam, before she could reply, and said "Do you tell everything to your boss, Sam?"

In the meanwhile, Danny and Martin had gone to talk with Calleigh Rosman, Luke's girlfriend.

They arrived in front of her house and knocked on the door. "Miss Rosman?"

"Yeah?" the girl answered. Danny couldn't be sure, but he thought he had heard somebody, a male somebody, calling for help before Calleigh spoke.

He quickly dismissed the thought as he and Martin entered the house, which was chock full of photos of her and Luke; it was just this side of obsessed.

Danny shivered. "Fitzie, we're in Alex's house."

Martin caught the Fatal Attraction reference, but only nodded.

"So, Ms. Rosman, when was the last time you saw your boyfriend and his brother?"

"Well, last night, around 6 o' clock. I had finished my job for the night - I work as a bartender in a pub - and went around to see Luke. He was a little mopey, but I cheered him up."

"And you didn't arrive and had a fight with him before?" Danny asked her.

"Oh, yeah, that. You know, he was really stressed, I still don't know why he yelled at me... but I haven't seen Don in two or three days. You know, he was preparing a big case, and he was afraid of being disbarred."

"Yeah, yeah, we know." Martin said. "So you don't know anything that could help us find them?"

Calleigh shaked her blonde head.

"Please, call us, if you do remember something. This is our number." said Danny, giving her a card.

"Thanks, I will." she answered.

While they left, Danny said "God, Martin, she gives me the creeps."

"Well, she does give off some bad vibes, but from there to the creeps..."

"Martin, remember her tone of voice."

"She sounded like she was lying. And that's all we need to know. Maybe she is C."

"The one from the SMS?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, think about it; CCalleigh. You'd have to be really dumb not to notice it." Martin answered.

"So, a little control to Miss Rosman's criminal record is in order." Danny said.

What the two men hadn't noticed, was Calleigh hearing them from behind a window.

WAT WAT WAT WAT

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

21:35 PM

30 HOURS MISSING

Jack went back in the office to close for the night; he was going to go home.

But one of his team was still here.

"Danny?" he called to the young man. "You still working on the Grillows case?"

"I think I know the motive and the kidnapper's identity, but I can't prove it. I just want to be able to do it."

"Tomorrow, Danny." Jack answered. "You won't be of any help to the Grillows twins if you tire yourself out, and you know it."

Danny closed the file and put his coat on, "Thank you so much, Papa. Anyway, you're right. I'm going to fall asleep at any minute, and I'd like it better to be on my bed." He went to the elevators and hollered a "Tomorrow!" to Jack, who answered in his mind, almost instantly, with "It's a different day.". That Avril Lavigne song had stuck into his mind ever since he'd bought Hannah the CD, he thought smiling as he heard the sound of the elevator doors closing.

Then he looked out of the window and saw Danny walking down the street. Pleased by this view, he went back to gather his own things and call it a day.

_In the meanwhile, on the street, Danny desappeared into thin air while walking._

TBC


	5. Danny Taylor: MISSING

Double, Double. 

Part 5.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, see part 1.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Consider this story as a two-part episode: The first four parts were the first part, "Double, Double..." and now we're beginning the second, "...Toil And Trouble."

PREVIOUSLY ON WITHOUT A TRACE

Two twins, Luke Grillows, a doctor, and Donald Grillows, a lawyer, vanish a day bafore a painful recurrence for them - exactly at the same time. Foul play is clearly involved, and things get more mysterious when one of the suspects supplies a piece of evidence that clearly blames some C. As the time keeps ticking out, it is found out that the Grillows were having problems of their own to add to their yearly distress occasion. After meeting Luke's girlfriend, Calleigh, Danny and Martin theorize that she could have been the one who kidnapped the guys, and Martin points out that 'C' could be Calleigh. Danny begins to wonder the what-if? and tries to find out evidence linking her to the kidnappings, and he knows that time is ticking out. After having left the office, though, he vanishes into thin air himself...

NEW YORK.

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

SEPTEMBER 12.

08:35 AM.

45 HOURS MISSING.

Vivian arrived at the office and was surprised not to see Danny there. He usually was the first to arrive.  
Then Martin and Samantha arrived, bickering a little. To her eyes, they looked like a married couple, because they fit so good together.  
The last one to arrive was Jack. He too was surprised not to see Danny anywhere.  
"Does anybody know where Danny is?" he asked to his team, receiving three shaking heads for a response.  
The phone started ringing at the exact moment Jack finished asking his question, bringing the answer to it.  
"Malone... WHAT? ... Are you really sure it's... uh-uhm... we'll take care of it. ... We Can! Ok. Thanks." then he hung up.  
"A call for a case?" Sam asked, full with curiousity.  
"Yes,... in a way." Jack said, his expression and tone somber. "They found Danny's car, not too far from here. There are signs of struggle... and some blood"  
The other three members of the team were scared for their colleague and friend, but also confused, one more than the others.  
"Martin?" Jack asked the younger man.  
"No... nothing. Nothing I can be sure about until we find out who took him." he said, but silently thought 'Why him, and not me'  
"OK. But right now, Sam, Vivian, go to see the car. Martin, we'd better begin with the DOD"  
Martin nodded, worried sick about his friend, but with a sheer determination.  
He couldn't bring himself to put Danny's pic on the second whiteboard they had to take, though, so Jack did it for him.  
"I know, it's never easy." Jack said. "Especially when it's someone you know."

Cue to the whiteboard, where there is a big, beautiful photo of a smiling Danny, and under it written,7A-NY 114354, AGENT DANIEL TAYLOR.

Extreme closeup on the eyes in the photo, then...

cue to the opening credits.

TBC


	6. A Case Of Stolen Identity

Double, Double.

Part 6.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, see part 1.

ADDED DISCLAIMER: Mac Taylor and his team are not mine, but Tony Zuhiker's, Jerry Bruckheimer and Les' Moonves's (CBS's).

NEW YORK

200 METRES FROM FBI BUILDING.

SEPTEMBER 12.

08:55 AM.

(Grillows Twins) 45 HOURS 20 MINUTES MISSING.

(Danny) 11 HOURS 20 MINUTES MISSING.

Vivian and Samantha walked to the car and put their gloves on, dreading what they knew was there, and as it entered their sight, so did the CSI team.

"Mac, Stella..." said Vivian in a simple greeting.

"Vivian..." they answered in unison, without even thinking about it.

Then Mac shook his head and said "Well, we have called you as soon as we could. The car is undoubtedly Agent Taylor's, and we're going to get the blood analyzed, but there is the 70 chance that it is Agent Taylor's."

"And about the rest," Agent Stella Bonasera continued, "there are serious signs of struggle, but we have found very little. Only some hair, and Agent Taylor's phone, broken on the floor. The kidnapper must have crushed it under his foot."

"It all seems to point out to a big amount of strenght." Vivian said.

"Somehow no, I don't think so." Sam interjected, rubbing her chin. "See, people can become unusually strong when in a rage... or focused."

Then she noticed a long hair, looking like one of the millions she had on her head. "But maybe this," she said, pointing to it, "could help us."

Mac gave her the tweezers and the plastic bag to collect it.

"That Calleigh Rosman was blonde, wasn't she?" Vivian asked, looking intently at the hair.

"Ask Martin. He and Danny went to talk to her." Samantha answered, giving the little plastic bag to Agent Mac Taylor's capable big hands. "It could be a man's, though." she said, not believing it herself.

WAT WAT WAT

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

10:00 AM.

(Grillows Twins) 46 HOURS 25 MINUTES MISSING.

(Danny) 12 HOURS 25 MINUTES MISSING.

In the meanwhile, Jack and Martin had got the DOD figured out, mostly because Danny had been with one of them until when he left to go home.

Then they began to discuss the possible suspects, and only one name came to Martin's mind.

"I know it's kind of hurried to say this without anything to support my hypotesis but my witnessing and some suspects, but I'm pretty sure that Calleigh Rosman is the guilty part, in both of our current... cases." He still couldn't shake the thought that, on that blackboard, there could have been his own photo.

"The woman you two interviewed yesterday?" Jack asked. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, she was obsessed with Luke Grillows, and had photos of him and her, and as I could notice photos of his, where he was with other women on whose face was glued Calleigh's." Martin took a deep breath. "And the initial of the kidnapper in the SMS was C."

"But why should she have taken Danny?" Jack said. "Maybe because she found out you suspected her?"

"Well, it's what I believe was the cause." Martin answered quickly, keeping himself from saying _Well, duh_. "But actually, it was me who theorized about Miss Rosman's guilt."

In the meanwhile, Vivian and Sam had returned, and before Jack could ask, "Anything useful?" Vivian asked Martin "Rosman? You and Danny interviewed Calleigh Rosman?"

Another _Well, duh_ in the making. "Yes. Why?"

Vivian didn't say anything, just went to her computer and searched for a file.

When she found it, she motioned for Martin and the others to come near, and then asked Martin "Was it her?"

Martin shook his head; the woman was tall, raven-haired and a little plump, while Miss Rosman was small, blonde and thin.

"Well, it's understandable. You can't go and interview people who are six feet under." Vivian said.

"You mean...?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I do." Vivian answered. "Jack, don't you remember? And here I thought you ate enough fish."

"What...?" Martin begin to ask, but Samantha begin to answer him immediately.

"Don't worry, Martin, it's a case from before you entered the Squad. Young woman, recent mother, vanished while coming home from work. Her husband was here all the time to check if there were any new leads, he even tried to sleep with his son once in Jack's office. Anyway," Sam cleared her throat, "we found her a week later, in a motel. She had been shot, but the case was never closed. We could need a Lilly Rush here."

"So, if she" Martin pointed to the woman on Vivian's screen, "is Calleigh Rosman, WHO is the woman I and Danny talked to yesterday?"

TBC


	7. She Likes A Guy, She Takes The Guy

Double, Double.

Part 7.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, see part 1.

NEW YORK

FBI BUILDING.

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

10:35 AM.

(Grillows Twins) 47 HOURS MISSING.

(Danny) 13 HOURS MISSING.

"So," Jack said, "Martin, you're going to look at some pictures of female offenders, and look if you find the woman you interviewed yesterday among them, while me and Vivian are going to have a little talk with her."

"And what should I do?" Samantha asked, a little puzzled.

"You show Martin the photos." Jack quipped, dryly.

"Mac and Stella are working on the hair." Sam informed. "They just called to say that they're making the DNA test as fast as they can."

"With what?" Vivian asked, preceding Jack.

"With a sample, given willingly to them by Miss I-Am-Not-Who-I-Say-I-Am." Sam said. "She's weird." She shook her shoulders in disgust. "Mac said she was openly ogling him, Danny and Flack. And Officer Boscorelli for good measure."

HOME OF 'CALLEIGH ROSMAN'.

SEPTEMBER 12.

11:35 AM.

(Grillows Twins) 48 HOURS MISSING.

(Danny) 14 HOURS MISSING.

"So," 'Calleigh' said, seeing Jack and Vivian on her porch, "what do you want? I already told everything I know to the cops. And I don't know where your agent is!"

Jack noticed her looking to the left. _Psychology 101, she's lying. Now it's just a matter of making her slip._

In the meanwhile, Vivian had got a good look at 'Calleigh', and sure as all hell she wasn't the woman whose name she used, but had also noticed the kind of rushed manners... and the ice pack on her head.

"What is that for, Miss?" she asked, as gently as she could.

"I slipped and banged my head pretty bad." she lied again.

"So, Miss," Jack asked, "could you please tell us what happened the day your boyfriend and his brother went missing?"

"Again?" she said, tiredly.

"Your boyfriend and his brother's time is ticking out, so please, cooperate, Mrs." Jack said, getting 'Calleigh' convinced.

Then he turned to her and said "In the meanwhile, my colleague," he said, pointing to Vivian, "will look around, if you don't mind."

"Why not?" 'Calleigh' lied again. "I have nothing to hide."

And with that, Vivian left to go through the woman's house.

After a few minutes, she hadn't found any trace of either twin's presence in that house that could not be explained in a simple way by the creep in the living room.

Until she noticed a door under the entrance carpet.

"What's this?" she thought,opening the door and descending the stairs.

She found out what it was when she turned on the lights.

"Oh My God." Vivian murmured. This room was covered in Polaroid photos of tall, good looking young men, two of whom were the Grillows brothers. The others had all gone missing in the last 6 months.

The shots all looked like they were stolen; Alan Grass (missing since 9/6) walking his dog, the Grillows brothers laughing while walking home from what it seemed a Rocky Horror Picture Show happening, Paul Young (missing since 8/9) parking his car, Carlos Van De Kamp (missing since 6/3) leaving a K-mart with groceries, Jeremy Sawyer (missing since 8/8) shaving, and Danny getting into the car after 'Calleigh''s interrogation.

But what frightened Vivian the most was that on the white part of every picture there was a sentence, written in red ink: HE'S GOING TO BE MINE.

She got out of the room and directed to Jack.

WAT WAT WAT

NEW YORK

FBI BUILDING.

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

11:34 AM.

(Grillows Twins) 47 HOURS 59 MINUTES MISSING.

(Danny) 13 HOURS 59 MINUTES MISSING.

While Vivian made this descovery, Martin and Sam had reviewed all female suspects of kidnapping, murder, and all female sex-offenders.

The result? No hit.

"She wasn't any of them?" Samantha asked.

Martin only nodded.

"She must be uncensored, then." she said while she took the phone to call Vivian and ask her to send a photo with her new-generation cell phone.

She was distracted by Martin's soft "We lost them."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It's 11.35, Sam." he said. "The 48 hours have passed. We lost them."

"Don't say it." Sam interjected. "We're close to the truth. It's going to..."

Suddenly she heard a man clearing his throat, and she jumped up.

She jumped up more when she got a good look on who he was.

Right there, in front of her, with a 'Visitor' ticket around his neck, was Luke Grillows, one of the missing twins.

He looked tired, edge-of-your-seat-scared. But he was alive.

"You gotta help us." he said. "We don't have much time."

TBC...


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

Double, Double.

Part 8.

For disclaimers and all that jazz, see part 1.

NEW YORK

FBI BUILDING.

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

11:35 AM.

(Grillows Twins) 48 HOURS MISSING.

(Danny) 14 HOURS MISSING.

"What do you mean?" Martin asked, confused.

Sam didn't say anything. This was the first time a missing person went 'unmissing' all by himself.

"If we wait further, she's going to move, and probably love my brother and the others to death." Luke answered.

"Love them to death? Seems like a joke." Sam commented, her face confused.

"Have you ever seen 'Elmyra', from the Tiny Toons?" Luke answered. "Well, apply her idea of 'loving' to a 28-year-old psychotic ninfomaniac I had the misfortune to date and you'll get... Bree Davies."

"Bree Davies." Martin said. "That her true name?"

"I think so. It can be one of her 1000 aliases, anyway."

"It can't hurt to check." said Martin, as he proceeded to do so.

WAT WAT WAT

In the meanwhile, Vivian was going to get out of the room and back to Jack ASAP, but noticed pretty soon her road was blocked by somebody.

More precisely 'Calleigh Rosman'.

"You can't take them away from me!" she screamed, waving terrifyingly the knife she had in her left hand.

"Look, Calleigh, or whoever the hell you are, you can't force someone to love you, especially by kidnapping." she said loudly, hoping Jack would hear.

"They are living perfectly in the basement! I care well for them! I am a perfect girlfriend!" the other woman screamed.

Jack took the hint and went to look for them.

He knocked and silently asked "Danny? Danny, are you there?"

"Yeah." was Agent Taylor's weak answer.

"What happened to you?" Jack asked, worried. "What did she do?"

"He has some broken ribs." another voice explained. "At least that's what my brother said. He's a doctor and hopefully, knows about these things."

"Doctor?" Jack asked. "You're the brother of Luke Grillows?"

"Yeah, I'm Don Grillows, and I hope you're from NYPD." Don answered.

"FBI, actually. I'm Special Agent Jack Malone, Missing Persons Unit." Jack said. "How many of you are there?"

"Eleven. Some of us are very weak, we're gonna need some help." Don said. "Luke managed to escape. Did he reach you?"

Jack didn't answer, and in that very moment his cell phone started vibrating.

"Malone." he answered while opening the door of the basement.

"Jack," Martin began, "we found Luke Grillows, or better..."

"...He found you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but how do you..." Martin asked, but got cut off by Jack saying "Know? We here have found his brother." He made a little pause, then continued. "And Danny, and others. This woman wanted to get her own harem."

"Oh, well, anyway, be careful, because we got word from Luke that Bree, Calleigh or what-the-hell her name is has quite a bad temper." Martin said.

"Thanks for the info." Jack said as he helped the last one escape, then turned around and found himself face-to-face with none other than 'Calleigh' herself, pointing a gun at him.

"You chased them out!" she screamed.

"I just gave them their freedom back, something you should've never taken away from them!" Jack interjected, taking out his own gun and pointing it at her.

"They were happy and well-fed with me!" Calleigh/Bree/who-the-hell-she-was screamed.

"No they weren't. Some of them were malnourished, and Da... Agent Taylor has a broken arm and ribs." Jack retorted.

"You're lying!" 'Calleigh' screamed, and lost control for a second, screaming "I was the perfect wife! The perfect woman! They loved me! THEY LOVED ME!"

That was enough for Vivian, who had been knocked unconscious by 'Calleigh', to return the favour, although lightly, by immoblizing her and taking the gun out of her hands.

In a few moments, the police arrived, and arrested Calleigh.

NEW YORK

FBI BUILDING.

NYC FBI MISSING PERSONS DEPARTMENT OFFICE.

14:35 AM.

"Well," Jack said to the twins as they were in the elevator, "all's well what ends well, I think."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Malone." Don said.

"For what?" Jack asked. "That's my job."

"Well, anyway, thanks." Don repeated.

"What do you know about our captor?" Luke asked.

"Well, her true name seems to be Elmyra..." Jack said.

"I _knew_ it." Luke commented.

"Goldsman." Jack finished. "She has killed the true Calleigh Rosman and enjoyed keeping men for her pleasure, until she didn't like them anymore."

"You mean...?" the twins asked in unison.

"No, she didn't kill any. Not that we know of, anyway." Jack said exactly as the doors of the elevator opened and Luke and Donald got in the warm embrace of their friends and family.

WAT WAT WAT

Cut to the two whiteboards being cleaned and the photos taken down.

WAT WAT WAT

Cut to black.

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER

JERRY BRUCKHEIMER

THE END.


End file.
